San Francisco
|width=300|float=right}} San Francisco is a city on the West Cost of the United States and the home of PRT Department 13.The largest 65 cities in the United States host individual departments as of 2012. They are numbered accordingly, in order of decreasing size. ... 13 San Francisco - PRT Master Reference p.38 Description A healthy city with a very competitive environment.Long story short, if you show up and you didn't spend a small fortune on your costume (and really sell yourself, make no mistakes, make yourself part of the narrative, and so on and so on), they're going to treat you like you were one of the Merchants wanting a seat at the table in Somer's Rock. Most of the people who can't break in or who slip in standing/perception will move out to nearby areas and try to rebrand/re-establish a footing before getting back in. All of this creates a kind of tiering where there are a lot of celebrity capes fighting (sometimes literally) for the public eye, both villain and hero, and there's a lot of dregs who just don't care, while the B-listers lurk at the periphery waiting for a shot. - Elaboration by WildBow on Reddit The PRT heroes control everything above board while the Rogues and villains are controlled by the Elite. The two groups are engaged in a long term shadow battle for dominance trying to drain the other of influence and resources while still trying to gain supremacy.On a deeper, more intense level, the Elite and PRT are playing a long-term game of chess, with both sides digging for info, investigating or moving key pieces into place. They ostensibly cooperate, making sure the city remains theirs in the mutual sense, but both are undercutting and diminishing the other while aiming to avoid upsetting the balance. Moves made on this front do very often cross the line, but not in public view. - Elaboration by WildBow on Reddit Across the bay area is Department 45 Inhabitants Government and heroic organizations PRT San Francisco houses PRT Department 13, and has a healthy grasp of the city.San Fransisco is fairly securely controlled by the PRT and the Elite. There are enough hoops to jump through on the side of both hero and villain that the bar to entry is as high as just about anywhere else. This is compounded by the fact that the local standard for showmanship, branding, sellability and style are all really up there. - Elaboration by WildBow on Reddit Watchdog The Head office of the organization is located here and coordinates with the smaller offices.Watchdog - A group based primarily in San Francisco with offices elsewhere, Watchdog is focused primarily on preventing economic and political disruption by parahumans. Think tanks of thinkers are employed to sift through large quantities of data using their individual talents, while non-parahuman staff works on ways to gather the data in question. Watchdog regularly launches investigations or sends individuals as a sort of internal affairs within the PRT, sometimes overt, sometimes covert. - PRT Master Reference Eminent Eminent is one example of several Corporate Teams that exist in the Bay area.Corporate teams are commonplace, as are the betting/ranking sites like the ones Bambina goes on about. Cause celebres{sic} are very much a thing, and cops and robbers are in full force, because crossing a line means getting on the bad side of both PRT and the Elite. Fighting and conflict gets about as intense as it can while not stepping over that line. - Elaboration by WildBow on Reddit Eminent is known for its competitive environment. Villains The Elite San Fransisco is the home town of the Elite, where they got their start as Uppermost.The largest villain organization and arguably the second-largest parahuman organization in the United States, the Elite got their start in San Francisco as ‘Uppermost’, an organization of rogues organized by rogues, involved in production and entertainment, managed by parahumans. - PRT Quest (Anchorage) The cell located here manages interests for the national organization.The organization forms a loose pyramid-style structure of cells. The head cell, based in San Francisco, manages interests on the national scale, while each step down involves a step down in scale. - PRT Quest (Anchorage) History Background San Fransisco has been the site for at least one attack by Leviathan he is implied to have attacked the San Fransisco Bay Area which seems to have sunk the sub city of Emeryville.LacePrisonQueenBreaker: On a semi-related note, was taking a look at the map for WD Oakland campaign and Emeryville is noticeably absent as if that part of the shore fell into the bay or something. Is that intentional, and if so, what happened to wipe a(n admittedly small)town so cleanly off the map? Wildbow: It was intentional, and there's typically one good answer to that question. - comment by WildBow Site Navigation Category:Locations Category:Cities Category:PRT Departments